Break Out
by Percabethforever2511
Summary: Annabeth Chase is caught in a problem where there's no other idea, but to run away. During her run she gets into a fight where she gets punched to death. Coming to save her is Percy Jackson who is reserved and doesn't say much. Both run together. Will they come back to their families? Will Annabeth be able to get Percy out of his hard shell? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there readers! So I got some ideas going on around my head so I just thought about sharing them with you guys. This is an AU story. **

**Annabeth Chase is caught in a problem where there's no other idea, but to run away. During her run she gets into a fight where she gets punched to death. Coming to save her is Percy Jackson who is reserved and doesn't say much. Both run together. Will they come back to their families? Will Annabeth be able to get Percy out of his hard shell?**

**So how's the summary? Like? The character's from Percy Jackson are from Rick Riordan, so credits go to him. New characters will be appearing in the coming chapters. Leave a comment telling me how you feel about the story and if I should keep working on it fast. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Break Out {Chapter One}<strong>

I fell as I sprinted to the street exit. My foot got caught by a wire. I grabbed it trying to lose it. Time ticked away. I heard the police siren close now. I finally removed the wire and started to sprint again. I reached the corner where I saw a sign with a picture of me that dad took when I turned 16. I wore my blue strapless dress mom had bought for me. My blond hair rested loosely around my shoulders. My gray eyes held joy of turning 16. All the happiness is gone now… I'm on the run and always would be…

Memories came back to the starting of sophomore year.

_Mom and I stood in the principal's office. I wasn't in trouble or anything. Just that I was a week absent from school and I need to get all the forms and my timetable. _

_I'm sure Ms. Annabeth Chase will have an amazing year like she did last year," Mr. Williams, the principal, smiled at both of us. We said our farewells and left the room._

_You know I could have got the forms by myself right. You could have just gone home and got some sleep." I gave mom sides glance as I looked around for my friends. _

_"What? Is wanting to see my daughter off bad?" mom grinned. For her age she looked young._

_I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to a different country or anything. Just school mom. No need to be protective." I crossed my arms over my chest stopping when I saw Caroline._

_Mom put her hands up in surrender. "Oh alright! I'll leave!" she smiled at my friends before leaving._

_"Bye Mrs. Chase!" Hazel grinned with a huge grin, "So wanna explain the week absence?" she turned to me with a look._

_"Yep! We need answers girl!" Piper acted all sassy._

_I rolled my eyes chuckling. "It's nothing big guys. Just got flu, but I'm to shape. I need to catch up!" I slipped my hair away from my face and started walking. _

_"Are you kidding me?" You don't know what happened during the week. If you knew, you wouldn't be this calm." Piper's heels clicked beside me. _

_I looked through my phone seeing the recent message. /Mom: I'm home happy? =) / I laughed and replied: yep._

_"Are you listening?" Hazel snapped her fingers in front of my nose._

_I stopped and turned to look at two of my friends. "What happened? Probably somebody died. What's the big deal about that? A lot of people die around the world probably every day, so nothing new." I shrugged. I sure feel like a bitch. _

_"It's not that! The first day of school there was a body found in the woods by the park which is also by your house." Piper leaned by the doorway of my class. _

_"Are you saying I murdered the person?" I raised an eyebrow._

_Piper laughed. "Definitely not. We, your friends, know that you won't do that, but I'm not sure about the cops. I hear their interviewing everyone around the woods."_

_"Just be careful. Don't make me pay to bail you out." Hazel pointed at me laughing. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Now, if you guys are done. I have to get inside my class before I'm late."_

_Piper and Hazel waved before leaving._

A voice brought me back to reality. My hands go into fists ready to swing. The person kept talking making the anger rise in me. I took all the strength in me and swung. The guy caught me arm making me flip. I landed on the ground crying out in pain, but I didn't wait for another second. I got back up and put my defenses back up.

Compared to the guy I felt weak. It's been some time since I even drank water. All my punches and kicks were blocked. Maybe it was a bad idea to swing at him?

I felt his fist connect to my jaw throwing me back. He grabbed my leg and threw me against a tree. I knew instantly I attacked the wrong person.

Just as he was about to kick me, a figure came out of nowhere throwing himself at the guy. I stared in shock as the new guy beat the hell out of the other ones. Once he was done, he jumped off the guy and ran toward me. He grabbed my arm and legit dragged me through the woods. It was after like 5 minutes when we stopped.

I fell down by a tree taking deep breaths. The guy seemed like he could run a kilometer. He watched me with about 5 meter distance. I wasn't sure of what to say. What _do_ people say at this moment?

"Thank you," my voice came out rough, "for saving me…"

"I'm actually impressed with your courage to defend yourself, but remember to run from monsters like him or you might die from his punches," he said his voice quiet, "And you're welcome."

I nodded. "I'll remember that next time." I forced a smile.

The guy nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I was scared if the guy left, I would be attacked again.

He turned around raising an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath. "Can you walk with me to my shelter?"

Without questioning he nodded. I didn't get full trust on him, but he seemed so quiet and protective.

"By the way… What's your name?" I blurted out.

The guy hesitated a little before replying. "Percy Jackson."

I felt myself stop in my tracks. Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson. A month ago he had ran away. What the hell was he doing here? How come the police didn't find him?

"I know what you're thinking. Why I came back…" the guy fidgeted with his jacket, "I couldn't stay away from my mom for that long. I wanted to at least see her once more, at least from a distance…"

I kept my mouth shut and just nodded. He looked away and started walking. I followed him and silence hung above us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like that! Leave a COMMENT and hope you favourite story/me and follow story/me! **

**Enjoy your day everyone!**

**- Peace out xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy and I stopped to take a break from walking. We sat down quietly. Percy sat about 3m away from me. I rested my head in my hands counting the seconds that passed in the silence.

"What's your name again?" Percy asked out of nowhere.

I looked up at him. His legs were pulled to his chest and his eyes watched me. "Annabeth Chase..." my voice sounded hesitant even to myself. I couldn't help but feel a little scared. "Do you know me?"

Percy looked away without answering. He looked as if he remembered something he didn't want to.

"Percy?" I stood up "Is something wrong?"

He looked up. "Why are you asking?"

I walked over to him and watched as he got more alert and scooted a little bit away. I sat down leaving space between us not wanting him to get more uncomfortable. "You don't seem okay... That's why-"

To my surprise Percy stood up and started to walk away. I suddenly felt bad and followed after him without another word. There was about at least 5 meter gap between us. We passed about 10 minutes before I finally saw my shelter. It was like a small tree house. It was something my friends and I made way back that we don't even come here anymore, but I did visit it when I felt down. It was my secret hide out, in a way.

Knowing Percy would follow I ran to my shelter and weird as I was I hugged it. I turned around to see Percy leaning against a tree with his eyebrow raised. I looked at him sheepishly and shrugged before gesturing at my small house. "Come in."

I waited for him to get in before I followed him. It felt weird having him here. I never brought anyone else here even my parents. No one knows about the place.

"Hmm... interesting." Percy said as he sat down on the comfy chair looking around.

Without realizing at first I felt my cheeks heat up. I looked down at my feet. Percy was looking at the picture of me when I was 3 years old.

Memories flowed back to my mind.

_"Mommy! How do I look?" I spun around in my dress in front of my mirror._

_Mommy turned me around so I faced her. She placed a small kiss on my forehead and said "You look beautiful! Just like a princess."_

_I grinned and hugged my mommy before following her out of my room and down the stairs where my dad waited for us. I jumped into his arms. _

_"Daddy!" I kissed his cheek as he carried me outside, "Where are we going again?"_

_Daddy fastened my seat-belt and got into the car before replying. "We're going to take a family picture because it's your birthday."_

_"Remember to say cheese." Mommy reminded me as daddy laughed._

_It took about 10 minutes before we got there._

_Mommy got me out of the car seat and we all went into the photo shop._

_The guy took a lot of pictures of me and said I looked like Princess Cinderella. _

"Annabeth?" Percy snapped me back to life.

I blinked before looking at him. He was standing right beside me looking confused. His hands were on my shoulders as if he was shaking me back to life. "Are you alright?"

I nodded feeling embarrassed. "Sorry... zoned out."

Awkward silence filled the air. I looked at his hands at the same time he did. He pulled his hands away from me and ran away outside.

"Percy!" I ran after him. What was wrong with him? Why does he act so weird?

Looking around outside I couldn't find him. "Percy?!" I screamed loud as I can, but suddenly closed my mouth. There were people out there looking for me. They could easily hear me and then I would be thrown in jail for sure.

Jail. A place that gives me shudders. I just can't imagine myself even visiting it, but now I'm in a problem that will get me thrown in jail and my parents if they don't disown me will visit. I shook my head as I sunk down to the ground and pulled my legs to my chest. What if I didn't get myself into this problem? What if I took Piper's advice and just let it go? I would be sitting with my family watching a hilarious movie.

It all started with the death of William Martin. I was working on a project with him at his house. People did say he was a weird guy, but I didn't take it serious. People usually made fun of nerdy guys. 10 minutes passed and William started to act more weird and got more closer and used every chance he got to touch me in awkward positions. Suddenly he pushed me against the wall and well you can say he was trying to get something. I quickly pushed him away and started to run, but didn't make it far when he pulled me down to the ground and was on top of me.

He kissed my cheek just in time to get a punch. We were fighting back and forth as he was trying to get me down. At the end I ended up pushing him making him trip and fall down the stairs. I waited to see if he'll get back up or at least open his eyes, but he didn't. I didn't see any movement not even taking a breath. Several minutes past before I slowly went down the stairs.

The moment I got down I already knew I had killed him. Just to make sure I stepped forward and checked if he was breathing. Suddenly his hands shot out and grabbed me. I yelped and pushed and kicked. A vase caught my eye. I stretched as far as I can and grabbed it. I took a deep breath before hitting him right in the head with it. He cried out before letting go. His eyes were wide open without blinking.

Right that moment the door opened and his mom entered. She screamed jumping back, seeing the sight of me holding the vase and her son lying dead. I tried to explain, but she wouldn't understand. She didn't let me go until the police came. They asked me questions and I answered them honestly, but William's mom twisted everything around and everything backfired on me.

I tried to fight back, but it was too late. I couldn't do anything, but run and I'm still running.

**A/N: Soooo how do you like this chap? Is it good? You like? Please leave your comments. I need to know how you feel about this. Try saying more about the story and how I should improve or how do you like it. How often should I update? So I know I should finish the coming chapters quickly so I can post :) **

**How do you feel about Annabeth's case? I'm actually interested in this myself. I'm knew to writing this type of style with the mystery and all the running and all. **

**Also this isn't about Break Out. It's about Green Eyes Is My Mate. Who thinks I should write it with my own characters? **

**Thank you for all your support. Comment/Favourite/Follow**

**- Sagaana/Sunny  
>xoxoxo<strong>


End file.
